1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling vehicle system for conveying various workpieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, traveling vehicle systems have been known for conveying workpieces such as semiconductor wafers and glass substrates in a clean room of a factory for manufacturing semiconductor devices or liquid crystal displays, for example. In such traveling vehicle systems, to improve traveling efficiency of traveling vehicles, various traveling controls are performed at diverging sections and merging sections of a track network (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-313461 and WO 2010/035411, for example).
However, in such traveling vehicle systems as described above, when some kind of abnormality occurs downstream of a diverging section, traffic congestion may develop from the position where the abnormality has occurred.